


Crushes de Ônibus e Onde Habitam

by takaiyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eles são muito gays aqui, Fluff, KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaiyeol/pseuds/takaiyeol
Summary: Enquanto Jongin voltava para casa um desconhecido, nem tão desconhecido assim, acabou por dormir em seu ombro.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Crushes de Ônibus e Onde Habitam

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi<3 é a minha primeira fic aqui no ao3 espero que vocês gostem🥺💙  
> A pessoa que me doou o plot #34 peço perdão se não ficou do seu agrado;;

Jongin gostaria realmente de saber quando tudo isso havia começado. Quando virou o tipo de pessoa que se interessava por um desconhecido qualquer no cenário da vida principal. Claro, era apenas uma única vez, então gastaria seu tempo olhando e logo esqueceria. O verdadeiro problema era que por consequência, acabara vendo sua paixonite todos os dias, e sim, ela sabia que estava sendo secada da última vez, o que tornou a vida do nosso protagonista pior, porque todas as vezes ela ria quando olhava para ele. 

Com os fones até o último volume enquanto Katie repetia em voz suave que o amor matava, seus olhos encontraram com o garoto de estatura média que lhe dera um dos sorrisos mais bonitos do mundo. Sem graça, fora incapaz de retribuir, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e o coração disparar assim que voltou os olhos para o livro que certamente já havia se perdido na leitura fazia muito tempo. 

Todos os dias quando largava da faculdade, exatamente às seis e meia, sempre pegava o mesmo ônibus, e em certo ponto suas viagens costumavam ser tranquilas, claro, até perceber o garoto sonolento que se escondia em casacos maiores que seu corpo e carregava vários livros pesados. Não sabia seu nome, e era absurdamente tímido para perguntar, mas duas coisas eram de seu conhecimento e certeza total; primeira: seu sorriso era incrível. Segunda: ele aparentemente cursava Direito na faculdade ao lado da sua. Como sabia? Bem, após notar sua presença no ônibus, percebera também que já haviam se encontrado bastante, e toda vez que seus olhares cruzavam, ele sempre fazia questão de oferecer um sorriso incrível. 

Claro, Jongin não era um idiota completo, sabia que o garoto era apenas amigável e provavelmente muito hétero, vivia sendo abraçado e mimado por uma baixinha de olhos arregalados, sobrancelhas grossas e sorriso em formato de coração, o tempo todo. Os dois eram inseparáveis, inclusive ele sempre pegava carona com a garota em seu carro, mas recentemente suas viagens no transporte público aumentaram. Esperava que eles não estivessem brigados ou algo assim, prezava pela felicidade do seu _ crush _ de ônibus.

Mesmo conformado, não pôde deixar de tremer quando levantou os olhos e deu de cara com o garoto parado em sua frente, usando uma expressão calma e relaxada, e pela breve surpresa em seus olhos, até mesmo parecia que não estava em seus planos ser pego observando. Engoliu em seco esperando não ser visto como grosseiro, quando apenas abaixou o olhar novamente e apertou o livro em um ato de puro nervosismo. Quando Minseok lhe chamava de medroso, reclamava, agora não tinha nem forças para se defender. 

Ainda em estado de choque não se atreveu a olhar para ele quando sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado.  _ Senhor Deus, ele provavelmente havia sentado ao seu lado.  _ Tentando evitar seu medo irracional, que não fazia muito sentido já que nunca rolaria nada, olhou para o lado apenas para ter a visão mais fofa do mundo, enquanto lutava com o celular travado, o garoto usava uma carranca absurdamente encantadora, portando um bico na boca bonita e as sobrancelhas quase pressionadas juntas. Acabou soltando uma risada baixinha involuntária que, infelizmente, fora notada por ele e recebeu em troca um par de olhos ligeiramente surpresos, e se não fosse tão burro e tapado, perceberia que também expressavam felicidade.

Jongin afirmava não ser um grande idiota, mas Baekhyun estava sendo quase tão discreto quanto o sol de sete horas da manhã. Sim, perfeitamente difícil de se notar para não dizer o contrário. 

ㅡ Perdão… Era sobre o livro… ㅡ o Kim comentou hesitante e com as bochechas vermelhas, esquecendo até mesmo de parar a música. 

ㅡ Tudo bem. ㅡ o mais baixo lhe assegurou soltando uma risadinha breve que Jongin amaria ter escutado caso não estivesse nervoso demais para encontrar o botão do fone. ㅡ Você quer me contar o que era? ㅡ ele perguntou visivelmente animado e interessado. 

Jongin riu. 

Sim, ele riu e pediu a Deus que não fosse uma pergunta, enquanto agora uma rapper cantava em seu ouvido aparentemente querendo toda sua atenção e lhe atrapalhando em escutar a voz maravilhosa de sua paixonite. Se era uma pergunta, definitivamente se existia alguma chance, seu fone de ouvido e BIBI a haviam destruído. 

Baekhyun completamente confuso com a reação do rapaz apenas franziu o cenho e voltou sua atenção para o telefone, que finalmente havia decidido voltar a pegar. Claro, ficaria chateado caso não estivesse ouvindo a música desconhecida soando baixo para si dos fones do desconhecido, mas imaginava que para ele estivesse absurdamente alta, atrapalhando sua compreensão. Mas claro, ele poderia apenas desligar a música e pedir para que repetisse novamente, o que faria com muito gosto. Talvez realmente não estivesse interessado em Baekhyun, não exatamente em sentido romântico mas até mesmo em amizade. O Byun tentou não pensar demais, apesar da voz irritante que insistia em lhe martelar os pensamentos positivos. 

Jongin completamente alheio a, agora, expressão realmente chateada e confusa do moreno, retomou sua atenção para o livro, dessa vez conseguindo concentrar sua atenção nas palavras que logo acalmaram todos os pensamentos e incertezas, menos o coração que ainda estava a mil só pelo fato dele estar ao seu lado. 

Estava parecendo um adolescente, não um adulto decidido, que se estava interessado em algo iria investir. Jongin sabia disso, mas era incapaz de evitar, mesmo não gostando dele em um sentido romântico ㅡ apenas  _ crush _ apesar de realmente odiar a palavra, mas não havia colocação melhor para definir ㅡ, queria o conhecer, não ficar apenas nos olhares discretos. Queria ter coragem de perguntar seu nome, talvez se tivesse sorte conseguiria seu número, e mesmo que não acontecesse algo romântico, ao menos estaria ao lado de uma pessoa absurdamente foda. Porque o garoto esbanjava popularidade, além de parecer gentil o tempo todo ㅡ e pelas risadas altas que arrancava da mulher baixinha que sempre estava séria, definitivamente era alguém bem engraçado de se ter por perto. 

Distraído com os pensamentos esquecera do livro novamente, que caiu por conta do aperto frouxo de suas mãos. Porém não fora o barulho do livro caindo que o fez voltar a realidade, e sim o peso em seu ombro e um barulhinho de irritação vindo do fundo da garganta. Tremeu na base,  _ ele havia deitado a cabeça em seu ombro.  _ Nervoso, nem pensou uma segunda vez antes de se virar para observá-lo, esperando encontrar seu olhar e seu interesse, mas tudo que havia encontrado fora um carranca irritada e os olhos fechados.  _ Oh _ , ele havia dormido e consequentemente caído em seu ombro. Corou; o que estava esperando? Sinceramente, deveria parar de ler livros de romance e ser menos iludido. 

Nervoso de que o contato, por mais mínimo e insignificante, se desfizesse, deixou com que o livro "E se fosse verdade..." permanecesse no chão. Era um pecado, ele sabia, mas o homem parecia tão cansado e ele definitivamente não queria o acordar por mais bizarro que fosse, deixar um desconhecido dormir em seu ombro. Mas, veja bem, ele aparentemente cursava Direito, e agora visto mais de perto era capaz de se enxergar além do corretivo as olheiras profundas, provavelmente não dormia a dias. Jongin seria um demônio se o acordasse, certo? Marc Levy não ficaria tão chateado por ter um exemplar original francês, autografado para piorar, no chão… Certo? 

Felizmente o mundo não estava perdido, e por mais que o Kim estivesse a poucos passos de gritar tanto de nervosismo por querer se mexer, o livro apareceu em sua frente acompanhado de um sorriso gentil e olhos pacientes, enquanto ele retirava os fones e pausava a música para logo o pegar. 

ㅡ Obrigado, senhora. ㅡ agradeceu para a moça aparentemente em seus quarenta anos de idade, tentando curvar um pouco a cabeça e no processo bagunçando os fios escuros do moreno que estava deitado em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele resmungasse e agarrasse um pouco seu casaco. Tremeu, ele havia agarrado seu casaco, repetindo, ele havia agarrado seu casaco. 

Deus do céu, Jongin estava tão…  _ Gay. _

ㅡ De nada, querido. ㅡ ela respondeu, ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro para logo prosseguir. ㅡ Você é um amigo tão bom, deixando com que ele durma em seu ombro. ㅡ sorriu direcionando seu olhar agora para o que dormia. 

ㅡ Não somos amigos. ㅡ claro, Jongin poderia ter ficado calado, mas foi bem mais forte que ele e, pelo o amor de Deus ou qualquer entidade, aquele homem dormindo em seu ombro não estava fazendo bem para seu raciocínio. 

ㅡ Não? Seu namorado, então? ㅡ oh, esse havia sido o pico. 

Corou tão fortemente que logo sentiu vontade de coçar a garganta, os olhos lacrimejando apontando a irritação de tanto sangue que se concentrou nas bochechas. 

ㅡ Não, noona… ㅡ respondeu completamente murchinho tentando se afogar em toda sua vergonha. No entanto, ele bem queria... 

ㅡ Ah, então ele só acabou dormindo no seu ombro. ㅡ ela comentou rindo, Jongin não saberia dizer se da situação ou da sua cara de palhaço, mas assentiu. ㅡ Já aconteceu comigo algumas vezes, não sou tão paciente quanto você, acordo logo as pessoas. 

ㅡ Ele parece bem cansado, não o quis incomodar… ㅡ bem, não era mentira, a moça não precisava saber que na verdade ele era um outro nível de desconhecido, por isso mesmo havia deixado como estava. 

A moça apenas assentiu e logo voltou sua atenção para frente com uma expressão espantada, levantando a mão e chamando a atenção do motorista, repetindo para que parasse o ônibus pois iria descer. Isso chamou um pouco sua atenção, afinal, e se e o desconhecido perdesse o ponto no qual iria parar pois havia dormido? Na verdade, Jongin sabia que sempre descia primeiro, então não seria realmente um problema o acordar apenas quando estivesse prestes a ir embora, mas e se naquele dia específico ele tivesse que de repente ir a outro lugar? 

Voltou o olhar para o homem deitado em seu ombro e não pôde evitar de sorrir bobo, porque,  _ caramba,  _ ele era absurdamente bonito. Sabia que era errado, então segurou a vontade de tirar uma foto sua dormindo para mostrar a Minseok mais tarde, até mesmo colocando o celular no bolso para que não caísse em tentação. Quando viu já estava mais uma vez distraído, e não havia o acordado ainda, mas sinceramente? Não o queria fazer, queria aproveitar a oportunidade que a vida havia lhe dado porque sabia que provavelmente isso não voltaria a acontecer. 

Porém Deus parecia estar de muito bom humor e ser um ótimo amigo dele, pois logo a música de algum  _ girl group  _ ecoou por todo o silêncio do ônibus, fazendo com que o outro rapaz levantasse em um sobressalto em busca do telefone, o apanhado rapidamente e logo atendendo a ligação. Jongin se encolheu em seu canto virando a cabeça para o lado para poder rir silenciosamente dessa vez do quanto ele parecia um cachorrinho perdido, principalmente por causa dos fios castanhos bagunçados. 

ㅡ Sim, sim, eu entendi. Tchau, noona. ㅡ murmurou, logo desligando a ligação. ㅡ Entendi foi porra nenhuma. ㅡ Baekhyun choramingou baixinho guardando o telefone de volta no bolso, para só depois retornar a deitar, porém parou no processo e encarou o rapaz alto que sempre encontrava no mesmo horário, que lhe encarava com uma expressão extremamente divertida. 

ㅡ Pode voltar se quiser, mas aviso que vou descer no próximo ponto. ㅡ Jongin finalmente retribuiu todos os sorrisos que ganhava quando se encontravam, apesar das bochechas rosadas. 

ㅡ Deus do céu… Eu estava dormindo no seu ombro? E-eu… Jesus, eu sinto muito. ㅡ ele tentou se curvar, mas o Kim fora rápido em balançar as mãos em sua direção. 

ㅡ Não, não, tudo bem. De verdade não me incomodou em nada, você parecia muito cansado. ㅡ comentou. 

Espera. 

Espera aí, meu Deus, eles finalmente estavam conversando? Sim, Jongin estava conseguindo ter uma conversa normal enquanto não conseguia nem sustentar um olhar até literalmente alguns minutos atrás, Minseok hyung ficaria tão orgulhoso por ele ter conseguido, mesmo que brevemente, se superar. 

ㅡ Sim, ando cansado porque Direito é um inferno, coloquei meu cu na reta quando escolhi esse porra de curs… Oh, me desculpa. ㅡ Baekhyun se adiantou ao perceber que havia falado um palavrão, recebendo uma expressão surpresa, que durou até que uma gargalhada alta viesse, para seu alívio. 

ㅡ Tudo bem. Todo mundo fala palavrão, mas é que você tem essa imagem de… Não sei, bom menino. ㅡ Jongin comentou divertido, não conseguindo parar de sorrir. Provavelmente estava parecendo um idiota mas, caramba, por favor, mais respeito para a boiolice do menino. 

ㅡ Sério? ㅡ ele comentou surpreso, Kyungsoo sempre havia falado que Baekhyun parecia um demônio. ㅡ Mas, de qualquer forma, muito obrigado, mesmo sendo um cochilo de cinco minutos ajudou muito e você foi muito gentil. 

ㅡ Não precisa agradecer. ㅡ sorriu sincero, mas quando viu o ônibus parar, seu sorriso murchou um pouco. Deus era um sádico, lhe dando uma oportunidade boa demais para depois arrancá-la de si. ㅡ Bem, acho que chegou minha hora. ㅡ comentou se levantando, mas logo teve seu pulso agarrado. 

ㅡ Você pode me dar seu número…? ㅡ o garoto parecia a beira de explodir de tão corado.  _ Adorável.  _ ㅡ Você sabe, para que eu possa te agradecer melhor mais tarde. ㅡ ele lhe olhou esperançoso e, puta merda, Jongin derreteu todinho ali mesmo. 

ㅡ C-claro! ㅡ gaguejou parecendo uma adolescente, mas nem se importou de tão feliz que estava, segurando o celular que fora lhe oferecido e digitando seu número rapidamente. 

ㅡ Obrigado, até mais…? 

ㅡ Jongin. E agora eu preciso ir mesmo. ㅡ murmurou apressado ao ver o motorista lhe lançando um olhar entediado, logo juntando suas coisas na bolsa e correndo com o coração a mil. 

Estava tão feliz que nem mesmo se sentiu péssimo por ter esquecido de também ter perguntado seu nome. 

(...) 

ㅡ Então você está me dizendo que deixou um desconhecido dormir no seu ombro? ㅡ Minseok perguntou pela terceira vez, resmungando um palavrão em chinês quando Jongin murmurou confirmando. ㅡ Eu venho fazer meu doutorado na China, e você começa a deixar desconhecidos dormirem no seu ombro… Eu deveria voltar ou você vai ser mais cuidadoso? ㅡ ele murmurou realmente sério. 

ㅡ Hyung, por favor… Não é como se ele fosse me sequestrar, ele estava dormindo. ㅡ deu de ombros mesmo sabendo que não seria visto. 

ㅡ Mas mesmo assim! Você só nunca foi sequestrado porque sempre estive do seu lado, eu penso em você todos os dias andando por esses ônibus, Kim Jongin. Meu Deus, eu sempre te levei na escola… 

ㅡ Pode parar por aí, eu sou adulto agora. Pare de agir como se fosse meu pai. ㅡ riu sabendo que a comparação sempre o deixava estressado. Até mesmo podia ver suas sobrancelhas franzidas. 

ㅡ De qualquer forma, se me ligou só pra falar da sua paixonite de ônibus folgada que dormiu em você, preciso desligar, tenho muitos trabalhos pra fazer… ㅡ ele murmurou parecendo realmente estressado pelo acúmulo de coisas, mas aquele barulho definitivamente não era de papéis ou páginas de livros sendo passadas. 

ㅡ Okay, Min. Yixing deve estar te mantendo  _ muito ocupado _ agora. 

ㅡ Vai se foder! ㅡ ele parecia absurdamente desconcertado, Jongin acabou caindo na gargalhada antes de ouvir um bufo irritado e a chamada ser desligada. 

Estava planejando retornar sua atenção para os ingredientes de seu café, até que o barulho de notificação de seu celular se fez presente. Pensou em ignorar, imaginando que no meio tempo da conversa Minseok teria mandado mensagem para Junmyeon, o segundo irmão mais velho, que conseguia ser ainda mais neurótico; apesar da absurda vontade, sabia que ele não iria parar até que respondesse, no entanto para sua surpresa, era um usuário desconhecido com nome de "Byunhyun", e uma foto de um cachorro da raça corgi. 

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ hey! _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ é o baekhyun^^ _

**_Nini:_ ** _ perdão…? _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ ah você saiu antes de eu te falar meu nome hhahshs é o garoto do ônibus _

Caralho, Jongin tremeu todinho largando tudo e sentando na cadeira da mesa a sua frente, agarrou o telefone ignorando agora as reais mensagens de Junmyeon, e para piorar, de Jongdae também. Seus irmãos mais velhos eram um caso sério. 

**_Nini:_ ** _ eu lembro  _

Que porra de resposta foi aquela? Meu Deus, mas também o que iria responder? Estava desesperado, era agora que ele parava de responder. 

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ que bom então?  _

Era oficial, Jongin iria morrer de desgosto, não era culpa de Deus muito menos da rapper BIBI, ele mesmo que estava, como dissera Baekhyun mais cedo, colocando seu cu na reta. 

**_Nini:_ ** _ desculpa eu só não sabia o que responder você é tão legal puta merda _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ oh você me acha legal? Vem me observando por acaso??  _

Sim, exatamente isso. 

**_Nini:_ ** _ não?? Jwhsjskskss que história é essa? Disse isso por causa do seu estilo _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ jongin já nos encontramos antes eu sei que você me observa eu lembro do seu rosto hshshshs _

Ah. Esquece, a culpa certamente era do pai maior, aparentemente Ele só era amigo de Baekhyun, porque a situação estava totalmente ao seu favor e nem um pouquinho ao lado de Jongin. 

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ não precisa ficar tímido por causa disso eu também te acho muito legal _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ e lindo _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ muito fofo tbm puta merda _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ tava planejando chegar em você mas você sempre fugia ahshshsa tive a ideia de deitar no seu ombro mas cara eu acabei dormindo mesmo desculpa _

Okay, Baekhyun estava dizendo que também retribuía seu interesse e estava mais do que disposto a conversar consigo e quem sabe não só na amizade, porque assim, amizade é bem mais fácil de se fazer mas quando se tem aquele tipo de interesse é muito mais complicado. Jongin largou o telefone processando as informações, tentando não gritar e assustar os vizinhos apesar da extrema vontade. 

**_Nini:_ ** _ você dormiu no meu ombro de propósito…?  _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ por favor não me julgue eu fico nervoso não sei agir diante de homens bonitos _

**_Nini:_ ** _ vou te bloquear isso é demais Jesus se você me mandou mensagem com a intenção de me deixar ainda mais boiola por favor pare já meu coração é fraco  _

**_Byunhyun:_ ** _ hshshshsa mas é verdade!  _

Antes que pudesse responder, seu telefone tocou impaciente, a foto de Minseok aparecendo na tela. Não queria atender, ansioso demais para continuar a conversa, mas o fez por falta de opção. 

ㅡ Por que caralho você não responde o Junmyeon e o Jongdae? Enfiou esse telefone no rabo, porra? ㅡ ele parecia extremamente ofegante e muito, muito irritado mesmo. 

ㅡ Estou impossibilitado de responder, acabei de sofrer um ataque. 

ㅡ Nini… Como assim? ㅡ Minseok perguntou cauteloso, a raiva já tendo abandonado seu tom e a preocupação a substituindo. 

ㅡ Eu fui atacado, acho que vou morrer, hyung, de verdade. Baekhyun, aquele garoto do ônibus, aparentemente também tem interesse em mim… Meu Deus, ele disse que eu era muito bonito, hyung ㅡ começou a choramingar, feliz demais, e antes que pudesse continuar seu surto, foi interrompido. 

ㅡ Vai se foder, Jongin, você me fala que sofreu um ataque depois de não responder Jongdae e Junmyeon, pra depois vir com besteira? Vai comer bosta, sinceramente. ㅡ ele exclamou extremamente bravo, e Jongin poderia jurar que Yixing estava tentando lhe acalmar. ㅡ Nunca mais me venha com essas brincadeiras, e mais, tá ouvindo, Jongin? De nós quatro você é o mais feio. ㅡ e desligou. 

Até poderia ficar ofendido, mas estava absurdamente feliz para ligar. O que era para serem só olhares no ônibus e no caminho da faculdade, agora era um possível encontro após várias horas conversando. Além do mais, Baekhyun fizera questão de desmentir muito bem tudo o que Minseok havia dito. 

(...) 

O famoso dia do encontro chegou rápido e não poderia estar mais nervoso. O Byun era exatamente como sua aparência denunciava, muito gentil e agradável porém o que não imaginava, era que ele também fosse bastante carente. O telefone vivia aos prantos denunciando novas mensagens, e nem se surpreendia mais quando checava e via um corgi na tela. 

Ele também era muito bom em lhe deixar desconcertado. Jongin já perdera a quantidade de vezes em que quase morreu, e aquela altura, toda vez que anunciava isso em voz alta, seus irmãos não se davam o trabalho de se preocupar mais, sempre rezando por Baekhyun baixinho. Mas o que também percebera era que, usar essa arma contra Baekhyun lhe dava resultados interessantes, ele era péssimo em receber elogios assim como o Kim, então era comum quando viravam duas bolinhas tímidas em ligações. 

Tentou se vestir da melhor maneira possível apesar do seu guarda-roupas ser um variante de moletons e calças jeans pretas. Era apenas um passeio no cinema, portanto resolveu usar um de seus croppeds e, adivinhem, uma calça jeans preta. Se esse encontro desse certo, Jongin realmente deveria comprar roupas novas. 

Havia chegado um pouco mais cedo então se encontrava plantado na praça de alimentação, pedindo por todas as forças que Baekhyun chegasse logo pois já era constrangedor o suficiente ficar sozinho, e ainda estava usando um cropped, uma peça não muito convencional para um homem tradicional coreano, convenhamos. 

No mesmo momento em que pensou, ele apareceu, e não seria exagero acrescentar: com toda a sua glória. Usava uma camisa preta alguns números maiores do que o que realmente vestia, e uma calça rasgada seguindo o estilo despojado, para piorar, ainda havia correntes de ouro que se destacavam em todo o vestuário preto. Era injusto o quanto ele parecia um deus quando nem ao menos se esforçava para isso. Estava boquiaberto, era de tirar o chapéu — e todas as roupas junto, claro. 

— Ei, perdão pela demora, não sou muito bom com horários. — Baekhyun riu, coçando timidamente a nuca. 

— É isso que vai dizer quando chegar atrasado em julgamentos? — se levantou e observou de imediato a olhada que ele deu em sua barriga exposta, de repente realmente se sentindo julgado pelo que vestia. — Hm… Algum problema? — perguntou inseguro. 

— Meu Deus, não! — ele se apressou. — Você está bastante incrível, e pelo o que mostra sua barriga, muito bem de saúde também. — Jongin riu em alívio com a reação, e o Byun também. 

— Por favor, aposto que seu físico é bem melhor que o meu. — alfinetou ganhando um olhar dramático em resposta. 

— Claro que não, eu sou preguiçoso! Meu único exercício é correr atrás de Mongryong quando ele morde meus sapatos, e meu filho é comportado, então é bastante raro. — cruzou os braços, porém manteve o tom divertido em sua voz. — Peço perdão por lhe desapontar, mas você só vai ter um buchinho em troca. 

— Ninguém está reclamando aqui, senhor, minha escolha foi bastante certa. — foi sua vez de cruzar os braços e levantar uma sobrancelha, se divertindo quando o rosto do mais baixo se coloriu em vermelho. 

— Realmente parecia bem certo da escolha, aliás acho que até perdi peso líquido se considerar o quanto você me secava. — ele retornou as mãos aos bolsos da calça de forma presunçosa, Jongin ficou boquiaberto. 

— Você não perde uma, o que é isso? Um jogo de quem vira uma poça de vergonha mais rápido? Vamos logo assistir o filme. — riu e segurou sua mão, mas logo percebeu o que havia feito e recuou. 

O Byun lhe deu um olhar indecifrável e silenciosamente juntou suas mãos com firmeza, dando um aperto reconfortante no final. Jongin foi incapaz de segurar o sorriso largo, era um alívio saber que estavam na mesma página. 

— Tudo bem, combinamos de avisar quando estivéssemos desconfortáveis. Vamos assistir o filme, Nini. — ele retribuiu o sorriso ao finalizar a frase, e logo se viu sendo puxado em direção ao cinema. 

(...) 

Baekhyun realmente se arrependeu de ter deixado Jongin escolher o filme. Estava agora sendo obrigado a assistir uma tragédia romântica adolescente, e como o defensor de filmes de ação que era, se encontrava um pouco entediado. Imaginou que o mais alto realmente gostaria de assistir, então tentou prestar atenção. Porém um pouco cansado demais, resolveu se virar para checar se o Kim estava chorando, e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele olhava para si. 

— Você é realmente muito fã desse filme, não é? Não retirou os olhos dele uma única vez. — ele comentou baixinho, e Baekhyun finalmente entendeu: 

Filme ruim, cadeira na última fileira que possuía uma visão horrível, e uma mão ansiosa que insistia em agarrar a sua. Puta merda, pensava que ele estava apenas a apertando para não chorar, mas a verdade é que ele estava ansioso demais para ser beijado. 

— Não realmente, estou entediado e me sentindo estúpido por perceber que estava tentando te agradar da forma incorreta. — riu baixinho, se sentindo desconcertado. 

— Ninguém gosta desse filme, por Deus. — Jongin lhe acompanhou nos risos silenciosos. 

— Então você quer gastar nosso dinheiro beijando, quando eu poderia ter te beijado de graça? No nosso primeiro encontro pra piorar? — levantou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando que o Kim não o levasse a sério, porque, Deus, queria muito beijá-lo. 

— Você dorme no meu ombro sem nem ao menos saber meu nome, em uma tentativa boba de me paquerar, mas eu não posso te arrastar pro cinema em troca de beijos? Tudo bem, aproveite seu filme. — ele se recostou em seu lugar, e Baekhyun alheio ao jogo, caiu feito um patinho tentando lhe puxar novamente. 

— Eu vou te dar um beijo. — assegurou. 

— Só um? — Jongin comentou desinteressado, olhando para o mais baixo pelo canto do olho. 

— Todos os beijos que você quiser, principalmente se considerar que ainda faltam cinquenta minutos de filme. — ele bufou exageradamente alto, arrancando um riso de Baekhyun, antes de se aproximar até que estivessem próximos o bastante. 

Os olhos de Baekhyun vacilaram para a boca carnuda, e consciente de seu feito, Jongin umedeceu os lábios para que pudesse prender sua atenção, o que pareceu surtir efeito quando uma das belas mãos segurou seu rosto de forma carinhosa. Antes que notassem, a distância foi completamente encerrada e um beijo lento se iniciou. 

Sendo sincero, não imaginava nem ao menos uma amizade com o Byun, e agora estava ali preso em um filme adolescente descobrindo o quanto ele amava morder seu lábio inferior e puxar os fios de sua nuca enquanto lhe obrigava a aceitar o que era dado. Também não se sentiu capaz de resistir, deixando com que ele dominasse todos os beijos, apenas choramingando baixinho a cada vez que o aperto se tornava mais forte ou quando ele se afastava de propósito apenas para rir divertido de seu desespero de querer continuar. 

Beijinhos a parte, o filme passou tão rápido que só perceberam quando as luzes se acenderam, e uma família que acompanhava a filha adolescente, olhou para seus lábios inchados e cabelos bagunçados de forma cômica. 

— Me sinto  _ soft _ . — Jongin comentou enquanto se agarrava no casaco enorme que Baekhyun insistira em comprar para si, porque "um pitel desses não poderia sentir frio.", após uns espirros nada discretos da parte do Kim. 

— Quem fala "soft", Jongin? No que você está se formando? Linguagem profissional de twitter? — ele debochou cutucando de leve sua cintura, arrancando uma risada involuntária acompanhada de um gemido de dor, que só fez com que risse alto ao notar que o mais alto era sensível ali. 

— Se eu soubesse que você era tão irritante teria seguido o conselho da noona no ônibus. 

— Que seria? 

— Te empurrar pra longe. Certamente meu mundo estaria em paz agora; apesar da tristeza porque não iria ganhar um casaco de graça. — provocou, enquanto dirigia uma mão para que agarrasse a de Baekhyun, sentindo a necessidade de lhe aquecer ao notar o quão fria ela se encontrava. 

— Você não me engana, eu poderia fazer aquilo mil vezes e você ainda seria capaz de me fazer um cafuné. — ele riu de forma adorável com a reação surpresa de Jongin, que apenas pôde assentir e desistir da brincadeira de provocações. 

Afinal, Baekhyun não estava errado... 

(...) 

Não mesmo. 

Após o encontro bem sucedido, todos os dias se esperavam pacientemente para que pudessem ir para casa juntos — com um Byun muito sonolento roubando um lado do fone enquanto adormecia em seu ombro —, até que pudessem se despedir; ou até mesmo saírem juntos para descobrir uma nova doceria; ou apenas relaxar na casa um do outro. 

Ainda era muito cedo para a palavra amor, claro que sim, mas enquanto compartilhavam a doce voz de Katie nos fones de ouvido — que se declarava para seu futuro amor —, sabiam que ambos se encaixavam perfeitamente no papel dos principais da música. 

_ “Eu não me importo de passar o tempo sozinho. _

_ Eu meio que gosto dos meus dias tranquilos, _

_ mas à noite eu gostaria que houvesse alguém do meu lado, onde eu deito, _

_ para me envolver e me abraçar.  _

_ Onde o tempo ainda é só você e eu [...]” _

**Author's Note:**

> Queria agradecer a administração do exolipse por ter sido tão compreensiva e incrível, a minha beta Rini que basicamente salvou minha vida... E, claro, a você que chegou até aqui🥺💖


End file.
